Siempre de noche
by Rosalie BittersweetCullen
Summary: QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI CHRISTIAN NO SE HUBIERA ACERCADO REALMENTE A VASILISSA, SINO A ROSE, Y QUE ESTA A SU VEZ SE HUBIERA PERMITIDO HABLAR CON EL GUAPO MOROI, DESESPERADA POR SENTIRSE SOLA Y ENFRENTADA A LA RUDEZA DE DIMITRI.


**POV Rose**

No sé qué hacer, siento que esto va a acabar conmigo, no me parece justo que esto me suceda a mí, me veo enfrentada a mi tutor; Digo, Dimitri es el hombre más sexi que he conocido en mi vida, pero eso no deja de lado su endemoniado carácter, y mucho menos el hecho de que parezca un robot asesino perfecto y calculador, y amo a Lissa, sinceramente sé que daría mi vida por la suya, pero esto no es justo, necesito que no crean que soy dhampir perfecta! Porque ciertamente no lo soy, solo soy bastante mejor que la mayoría de mis mediocres compañeros, pero no puedo hacer mucho más que esto… Deprimirme en solitario en la iglesia parece taaan –suspiro- Irreal (VOZ ALTA)

Ciertamente es totalmente irreal- escucho una voz desde la parte de atrás, volteo lentamente y me quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver recostado un poco detrás de mí a una pared a Christian Ozera, uno de los moroi "repudiados" de la realeza.

Y que haces tú aquí Ozera, no me digas que vienes a burlarte de la desgracia ajena, después de todo sé que eres bastante bueno en eso- Le hablo con cierta reticencia- No me digas que este sitio es exclusivos de moroi idiotas porque te juro que me voy si me lo avisas- hablo nuevamente

No eres la única con desgracias, perfecta guardiana dhampir, o debería decir novicia, después de todo tienes una vida casi perfecta, la princesa Dragomir te ama, de hecho creo que no hay nadie que no te ame en St. Vladimir, eres deseada y adorada por todos, y serás la guardiana de la futura reina, junto a tu entrenador, al que todos los dhampir llaman un Dios entre los guardianes no?- Enumera totalmente serio lo "perfecta" que cree que es mi vida.

Tú no sabes lo que se siente estar sola, sin padres ni amigos, desamparada y sola con tu habilidad para ser tu misma así que no tienes el maldito derecho a venir a mi sitio a quejarte tu patéticamente perfecta vida, eres arrogante y te crees el centro del mundo, así que no te atrevas a decir que tienes problemas- Realmente estaba iracundo, respondió a mi provocación con total certeza de sus palabras, y lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme y tratar de golpearle, pero no pude hacer mucho realmente, estaba obnubilada por la culpa y las lágrimas, y aunque mi fuerza era superior, él era un moroi de la realeza que había sido repudiado después de todo y se había pasado huyendo de las miradas curiosas toda su vida, así que pudo esquivar el golpe con perfección, pero esto le dio la oportunidad de tomarme del brazo y acercarme a él, suficiente para rozar su cuerpo con el mío y dejar nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancia, realmente tenía un rostro hermoso, era guapo y con labios deseables, me le quede mirando por un momento y estoy segura que el a mí, sin embargo, antes de que volviera a arremeter en una pelea verbal contra mí, susurre

Lo siento- dije realmente arrepentida de lo que le había dicho- tuve un mal día, pero no era justo que me desquitara contigo, realmente no has hecho nada, o por lo menos nada realmente malo, reamente estoy arrepentida de lo que te he dicho- el me miro por unos segundos, parecía realmente asombrado de que alguien como yo le hubiera pedido disculpas, sin embargo pude ver el amago de una sonrisa que contuvo en sus labios, me soltó, se alejó un poco y se sentó en una silla.

Si necesitas reflexionar sobre algo, no hay mejor sitio que este en todo St. Vladimir, es realmente relajante, y la entrada de la luz del sol por el ventanal es tan relajante que parece que estuviéramos en otro planeta, siempre de noche…- Dejo el resto de las palabras en el aire, pero sabía a que se refería, yo amaba la luz del sol, pero él debía amar la luz de la luna, así que solo me quede viéndole, pero un minuto después me atreví a preguntar- ¿Qué harías si sientes que la persona que te está comenzando a gustar está prohibida para ti, y sabes que no le puedes decir nada a tu mejor amiga?- El solo sonrió ante mi pregunta, era la primera vez que veía realmente su sonrisa, una sonrisa real y sincera- No huiría, y encontraría alguien más para desahogarme, justo como tú en este momento.

Sonreí ante su respuesta, era interesante escucharle hablar, últimamente había tenido problemas con otros moroi, incluyendo a la pesada Mia, y a su séquito imbéciles, Vasilissa estaba realmente destruida, Aaron ahora salía con Mia, y eso molestaba a Liss, la hacía sentir remplazada, y sabía que eso le dolía, digo… Yo era su mejor amiga, pero ellos eran su gente, no podía evitar esto mucho tiempo, y sabía que tendría que defenderla, en ese instante entendí que Christian había pasado por una primera fase como la que Liss estaba pasando y que si alguien podía comprenderla era el, por eso antes de que el decidiera irse le hable- Ozera, sé que no somos buenos amigos, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor- Él se sorprendió, pero aun así espero a que yo hablara- Vasilissa se siente sola desde que volvimos, no hay una sola persona en todo el instituto que no esté bajo el encanto de la perra Mia, no sé si seas su amigo, pero sé que tu pasaste por un rechazo parecido al que está pasando Liss, por eso te pido que por favor, no permitas que ella este sola, yo la adoro, soy su mejor amiga y guardiana, además estoy segura que daría mi vida por la suya, pero ella en este momento necesita a alguien como ella, sé que tu estas solo, y ella también lo está, yo también lo estoy, pero puedo con esto, ella es más frágil y necesita un amigo más para sentir el apoyo, no te pido que seas su perrito faldero, menos su guardián, pero si te pido que le hables, sé que ella no te rechazara, está en contra de su personalidad rechazar a alguien…

Porque yo- pregunto con seriedad- Porque no confiaría a Liss con nadie mas- respondí igualmente; Después de ese día, solía encontrarme con él en la iglesia, casi siempre a la misma hora, había días en que no hablábamos, solo observábamos y reflexionábamos, y si hablábamos era poco lo que compartíamos, sin embargo el silencio era cómodo, tranquilo y pasivo, esto era realmente relajante para ambos; Una semana después, en una de nuestras prácticas acompañando a nuestro moroi, observe a Mason acompañar a Christian, y yo iba con Lissa, la cual sabía que había comenzado a hablar y a pasar más tiempo con Christian, él era un buen chico, y que sus padres hayan sido strigoi no era su culpa, por eso no me enojaba cuando Liss decía que había tenido que trabajar con él; Habíamos tenido frecuentes enfrentamientos con Mia, y con sus imbéciles, sin embargo no habíamos prestado mucha atención a esto, pero todo pareció ser diferente cuando en plena clase ella comenzó a pasar una nota, el profesor bastante enojado la tomo y después de reprenderla cínicamente comenzó a leer la nota en voz alta "A que no adivinan como hizo la princesita tonta Dragomir para alimentarse cuando estaba fuera de la escuela, apuesto a que tenía su zorra de sangre personal, después de todo ella…" el profesor no pudo seguir leyendo la nota, Christian estaba mirándome fijamente, pero había mirado suficientemente el papel como para quemarlo antes de que el profesor pudiera terminar la insinuación en voz alta, pero no solo era el papel lo que se había quemado, también había sido el cabello de Mia, y ella empezó a gritar como loca acerca de lo loco que estaba Ozera… el por su parte solo se levantó de la silla y antes de que el profesor gritara que se dirigiera a dirección él ya estaba cruzando el pasillo que daba a esta, solo pude sentir admiración y alegría de haber sido defendida por el, y supe que había hecho lo correcto al hablarle por primera vez.

Una vez en la capilla lo encontré sentado a mi lado, le sonreí y en agradecimiento, pero sabía que le debía una explicación como mínimo por haberme defendido- Lo hice realmente, permití que Liss bebiera mi sangre, no podía dejar que muriera, o perdiera el control, la amo demasiado como para eso…- El me miro y respondió- Lo sé, sé que ella bebió de ti, siempre lo supe, y no te juzgo por eso, ayudar a tu hermana no te vuelve una zorra de sangre, por eso me enojo la insinuación, sé que Vasilissa superara esto, no te preocupes por ella- su tono era suave y realmente comprensivo, había tenido una semana agitada, sabía que Belikov me gustaba, pero también me gustaba Christian, y tuve la seguridad de que me gustaría por mucho tiempo más…

Después de mi encuentro con Christian en la capilla, fui a ver como estaba Liss, en el momento en que la intercepte, se hallaba observando algo parecido a un catálogo, y a nuestro lado paso Christian, quien nos dirigió una mirada pasiva, le sonreí de vuelta y el a mí, pero en ese momento note algo bastante incomodo, Liss, mi mejor amiga, mi moroi, estaba sonrojada, Christian había pasado derecho, no sin antes hacer que Zeklos perdiera el control de su elemento cuando lo empujo un poco; Lleve a Liss a su habitación y la mire interrogante mente, pero ella solo balbuceo unas palabras que sabía eran mi perdición- "Creo que me gusta Christian"- yo solo fui capaz de responder con un ¿Qué?, pero ella fue más rápida- antes de que digas nada, él es guapo, es inteligente, es sincero, y ha sido grandioso conmigo últimamente, sabe lo que se siente estar solo, y es realmente digno de admirar, además creo que podría hacer que yo le gustara si me ayudaras un poco Rosse, sé que el confía en ti, y si le dices que nos veríamos bien juntos, y que te encantaría para mi alguien como él, estoy segura que el tomaría tu consejo, he visto como toma en cuenta tu opinión, y si de paso dejas caer que crees que él me gusta tal vez pueda llamar su atención, sé que no soy fea, y tal vez a él no le importe los problemas que traigo…- Liss se notaba bastante ilusionada con Christian, pero eso no evitaba que mi alma se estuviera partiendo en dos, sabía que me gustaba Dimitri, pero Christian era especial; Después de eso tuve practica con Dimitri, había elegido que entrenáramos en el bosque, y en eso estábamos cuando notamos una sombra detrás de un árbol, Dimitri me miro, y me dio a entender que iba a atacar a quien fuera que estuviera allí, yo asentí con mi cabeza, pero cuando estaba a nada de llevar a cabo esto, reconocí la figura inconfundible de Christian, por eso actué mas rápido de lo que me creía capaz, y antes que Dimitri asestara un golpe en él, me lance sobre Dimitri y lo tire al suelo mientras gritaba ¡ALTO!- Christian salió del árbol, dispuesto a ver qué pasaba, y Dimitri miro sorprendido por mi actitud- Así que sabias que él estaba aquí Roza, no debiste traerlo, está en contra de las reglas, has puesto su vida en peligro- Se notaba que estaba molesto conmigo, pero yo no era culpable de nada de lo que estaba pasando- Yo no lo he traído, pero tampoco debía permitir que le golpearas, después de todo Christian es tan moroi real como lo es Lissa- respondí con total naturalidad, mientras me acercaba a Christian- Estas bien verdad?, sé que no te hemos golpeado, pero si Dimitri lo hubiera hecho, estarías hecho papilla- le sonreí, él también me sonrió, acaricio mi cabeza, y me respondió- Lo sé, gracias por defenderme, aunque no sé cómo pudiste reconocerme- me sonroje un poco, pero igual le conteste- eres totalmente reconocible para mí- Dimitri estaba totalmente enojado, y hablo con dureza hacia Christia- Que crees que hacías aquí niñito, pude haberte hecho daño, si Roza no me hubiera detenido te habría golpeado- Lo sé, es solo que siempre quise aprender a defenderme, aunque manejo magia defensiva bastante bien, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme en verdad, por eso quería observarlos, quería ver si podía aprender algo como esto… Sé que eres el guardián más capacitado, y Ross es realmente buena dhampir, si no fuera porque será asignada a Vasilissa hubiera pedido a Tasha que la consiguiera para mí- hablo con calma y sinceridad.

Un guardián no es un juguete niñito, esto no es para ti, mantente como un estorbo real- Dimitri fue demasiado duro con Christian, y yo no dude en seguirlo a la academia cuando salio de allí bastante enojado, pero Dimitri me sostuvo por el brazo- El entrenamiento de hoy no ha terminado- me dijo- Por hoy ya termino- Me solté de su mano y corrí tras Christian, le tome del hombro y volteo a verme, pero se sorprendió nuevamente de que lo hubiera seguido- Pensé que debías entrenar- Vine tras de ti- le respondí.

Así que quieres aprender a luchar cierto?- pregunte dubitativa- Por supuesto que sí, no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras alguien nos ataca a mí y a mi dhampir, quiero ser de utilidad y no dejar que él o ella luchen por mí, sino luchar a su lado- me dijo con rostro decidido- me has convencido, mañana en el mismo lugar en que nos viste practicar a Belikov y a mí, pero será a las 8 de la mañana, después de todo, no queremos que nadie se entere o sí?- el me sonrio, y me abrazo, se veía como si estuviera a punto de besarme, y realmente desee que lo hiciera, pero Lissa venia corriendo hacia nosotros con el rostro surcado en lágrimas, él lo noto primero que yo, y se separó rápidamente mientras preguntaba que le pasaba con dulzura.

Después de lo que Liss pudo decir entre llantos sabía que mataría a Mia en cuanto la viera, la muy zorra había insinuado que Lissa me había usado como puta de sangre, y aparte de esto que me había acostado con Zeklos asi como con medio campus, Lissa sabía que todavía era virgen pese a mi reputación, y realmente le había dolido todo lo que había dicho; Christian estaba realmente enojado con todo aquello, y cuando llegaron Mia y Zeklos para continuar con su jodida "conversación" para atormentar a Liss, Christian no aguanto, golpeo a Zeklos y a Mía le quemo la falda y parte de su blusa, donde se veían dos recientes y relucientes agujeros de mordida, él se dio cuenta y reacciono diciendo en voz alta, justo cuando un grupo de moroi pasaba por allí- Valla, tu acusas a Rosse de ser una puta de sangre, pero no es ella quien tiene esas marcas en su cuello- aprovecho que yo traía camisa de tiras, y pude ver como todos observaban mi cuello reluciente gracias a la magia de Lissa, Mia se veía a punto de llorar, pero la prueba era obvia, seria señalada por todos como una zorra, y lo más probable es que nos odiara más todavía por ello; Miro a Zeklos amenazante, quien solo huyo de su escrutinio, y pude notar la presencia de Dimitri como espectador de todo esto; Christian se acercó a Lissa y le tendió su pañuelo como todo un caballero, ella le sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas y el susurro- Una princesa no llora por idiotas- Christian se volvió hacia mí y me miro con intensidad, lo cual sabía que quería decir que quería verme después de esto en la capilla.

Lleve a Lissa a su habitación, y cuando iba saliendo, vi a Dimitri esperándome allí- Así que un moroi de la realeza, que alcances tan temerarios Roza, jamás pensé que fueras capaz de algo así- hice que me soltara y estaba por cachetearle, pero otra mano conocida me detuvo- No lo hagas Rosse, este tipo no vale la pena, lo que si me da lástima, Belikov, es que no conozca a su propia aprendiz, Rosse jamás se involucraría con alguien como yo, ella es más inteligente que eso, pero eso no impide que ella sea la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás en mi vida, ella es la primera persona que no me rechaza por lo que mis padres hicieron, y sinceramente me siento agradecido por eso; Le admiraba Belikov, pero veo que me equivoque- Christian tomo mi mano y me llevo con él, vi la cara de furia de Dimitri por la fuerte defensa de Christian, y en ese momento supe que debía alejarme de él, a menos que quisiera enamorarme, lo cual en este preciso momento era una posibilidad no solo probable, sino casi que totalmente certera…


End file.
